When the Darkness fall and the Light shine
by WasteLand1229
Summary: This story is a RavenXRena story Raven is the world best criminal he never got caught and his WANTED price is really high so people betrayed him and try to turn him in that how his darkness was created he couldn't trust anyone but when he meet Rena everything started to change but the darkness didn't like it so it became real and tried to take every good thing that was in the world
1. Chapter 1

**ME: this story might sucks but i'm starter on this so i hope you guys will like it and its a RavenXRena story but sightly different**

**Raven=Blade Master**

**Rena=Wind Sneaker**

Raven was floating out of mid air there was echoing "you be forever alone...nobody will help you Raven" Raven was confused but he didn't like it one bit "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Raven said angerly " But join me Raven you will never be alone we will have each other you will have everything" Raven was getting anger cause not answering his question plus he didn't knew how he got here it was black around him no building no ground no nothing "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" the man apper right before his eyes he had black horns and black devil tail his hair was red and short his clothes was a long coat no shirt but bandage instead all his clothes was black and a chain across his top pants

"ok if you want to get out i'll show you but i just need to say one more thing" the mystery man said Raven tried to grab and hit him with his sword but he couldn't he was just floating there so he threw his sword at him but it just fell "fine tell me i just want to get out plus i can't even kill you" said Raven with a mad glare "all you have is darkness inside but there be someone who will show you the way to the light and if you go to that light i will do anything to bring you back"

he looked serious after he said that "whatever" Raven said like he didn't care "just show me the way out" he point at him the man grabed his chain on his pant's and there was a knife on the end the guy Twirled his chain with the knife on the end "ok i will show you the way out now" he smirked "what the hell are you doing?" Raven was kinda worried the guy threw his knife flying at Raven neck was at "WHAT THE FUCK " yelled Raven the knife went into his neck blood went everywhere he couldn't breath then he was starting to fall then everything started to black out the mystery man whispered to him and said "remember what i told you" just then everything went black

**The Real Life**

* * *

Raven woke up all frighten he put his hand on his neck he sigh "thank god it was just a dream" Raven was relieve he took his sword and got down from the tree Raven was wearing bandit clothes and had sword in his hand he heard the bodyguards coming "HEY! RAVEN OVER HERE QUICK HE WILL GET AWAY" one yelled tons of bodyguards came running at him "RAVEN YOU ARE UNDER ARREST" they all point their spear at him Raven smirk "you know who you were dealing with right?" just then he ran leaving shadow behide raven was going through them "FOOLS DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY" the lead captain yelled **(let me explain here. Raven is the most WANTED criminal in the whole world he stole the most things and never been caught now lets go back where we ended)**

the bodyguard was shooting arrows at him but they all miss "HAHA you all suck at shooting arrows" said Raven while running away "GURADS KEEP SHOTING" they kept shooting but Raven was too fast "HAHA YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME" then he fell by this rock wall that was holding tons of rocks with a stick then he gotten an idea he went up near the wall and waited for them and the bodygurads catch up on him "HA are you giving up? such a weakling you are" said the gurad catching his breath "nope" Raven kick the stick and all the rocks fell when the rocks was falling Raven was smiling and waving goodbye to the bodyguard the lead captain was furious and slam his helment to the ground "SO CLOSE YOU STUPIDS GURADS ARE YOU EVEN TRAIN FOR THIS OR ALL YOU JUST A DUMBASS" yelled the captain

Raven was laughing when he heard that he walked away from them and into the forest when he was walking he was thinking about that dream "what the hell was that and it felt so real" Raven put his hand on his chin and think hard about "what was he trying to do oh well i think i should forget it" he was thinking too hard about it that he bump into a tree and landed to the ground "OW!" Raven was about to rub his head but he found blood on his hand "what the hell" he look to his left and found a trail of blood "that expain the blood on my hand but who blood is this?" he though he follow the trail of blood and found a girl and it turn out she was an elf she had a green and black and green hair **(she had the same clothes and hair)**

her arm was bleeding alot it looked like something bit her "oh my god ARE YOU OK!" Raven was kinda worry the elf didn't said anything "we need to get you help you loose too much blood" but he couldn't find anyone because if he did they will tell the gurads so he grab the elf to abandoned shack and got blanket and a pillow that he stool and bandaged her arm "why am i helping her i should had killed her she just going to slow me" Raven clutch his hands "god why is this so hard i should just kill her when she wake up"

**The Next Day**

* * *

The elf woke up and look around "huh how did i get here" she saw Raven sleeping in the corner and crawl out of the blanket and crawl closer to him her face was up to his Raven woke up and jump a little "AH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" he was surprise that her face was close his "who are you?" said the elf with a serious face "i'm the person that save your life and you should thank me at least" the elf went closer to his face "oh really i didn't need your help and you should change your attitude" he blush and look away from her when she got closer "for an elf you sure have a big mouth" "WHAT!?" she growl and got up "at least i don't look like i been in a garbage unlike you" they look at eachother with thunder in their eyes then suddenly the elf stomach growl...

"what the..." i guess that broke up the fight "SHUT UP" she yelled Raven left walk out the door "what are you doing?" she said curiously "getting food there berries right outside" he ponited at them and walk over grab some he made sure they were just right and came back "here" he gave them to the elf "i don't need them" she said sticking her tongue out Raven sigh "i can tell your hungry" he push the berries toword her "look how juicy and yummy they look mmmm i know you wants some" she turn away from him and cross her arms "i'm still mad at you" he grab the berries and smirk "if your not going to eat maybe i will" she look back at him he ate one berry "mmm so good too bad your not eating this" he smirks

her stomach growls again and she was reaching out to the berries "FINE I WILL EAT IT" she said angerly she grab the berries and started eating them fast "your just like a kid" he sigh "SHUT UP" -she such a hand full this is why i should just kill but why can't i just kill her now something just holding me back maybe i kill her later- he saw the elf right up to his face again

he jump and back away "AH! stop doing that" he scream "but you were just sitting there making that weird face" she said smiling "it call a serious face" he faceplam "ooo the serious face it look more like a retarded face -w-" "call it whatever you want -_-" he said trying to stay calm "wait i don't know your name what is it?" she said curiously "my name Crow" Raven lied he couldn't tell the truth cause she might turn him in

"hi Crow my name Rena" she smile -that smile... look so innocent... FOCUS RAVEN FOCUS- he slaps his face to get foucus "what...the...hell" Rena kinda back away feeling creep out by him "Crow you ok?" Rena went closer to his face Raven push her face back "nope not this time Rena -_-"

**Night time**

* * *

**ME: tell if you like it if you do i will make it futher :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: i'm glad you all like this story so i'm going to continued this**

**The Night Time**

* * *

Rena and Raven was sleeping in the abandoned shack. Raven was sleeping in the corner and Rena was sleeping in the bed. While their were sleeping this teen boy found this wanted paper of Raven in the bar "hm interesting his price is high if it this high then he a strong one" the boy said then smirk. This guy was the best hunter and kinda of pervert his name was Elsword. **(his clothes and hair is his infinity sword class)** He crushed the paper and threw it to the floor and drink from his cup "who going to be your prey today" said the bartender while wiping the counter.

"Raven and i'm guessing he going to be a big one" he smirk and got up then went out the bar. He got his swords and prepare for his journey "if Raven strong maybe i could see my sister" he grabs his stuff and went to search for Raven. At the abandoned shack there was a storm Rena woke up and got scare from the loud thunder. She got out of the bed and head toward Raven "Crow!" she whined. She started shaking him and whining crow again and again till he woke up "what is..it?" he mumble.

"I'm scare! the storm is scaring me plus it look creepy in here" she whine again "what do you want me to do sleep with you?" she nodded yes "WHAT!? i was kidding on that" yelled Raven all surprise then.

"But i'm scare" BOOM! the thunder storm scared Rena again "AH" she jump and hugged Raven. "W..what are you doing!?" his face started turning red "But i'm scared!" she made an adorable face when she was scare "f..fine i will sleep with you just stop whining and get off of me" he said while looking away. "YAY!" she got back to her bed and fell asleep Raven laid by her side bed "jezz such a hand full" he said then fell asleep. Just outside the shack there was a nasod girl waiting "found you" the girl said.

**Capture**

* * *

The next morning the bird started chirping and sun light shine through the cracked roof and into Raven eyes. Raven woke up and rubbed his eyes and he look to his right and found Rena sleeping on his chest and her face was up to his again. "R..Rena!?" she rubbed her eyes and yawn "oh good morning Crow" Raven got out of bed and Rena fell off his chest and onto the hard floor "OW". She got up and rub her head "YOU KNOW YOU CAN JUST LET ME DOWN GENTLY NOT JUST GET UP LIKE YOU DID JUST NOW!" she yelled. "i can't help you were just too close didn't i told to stop doing that" he said "BUT THIS TIME IT WAS YOUR FAULT" she pointed at him and made a mad face "good point BUT STILL!".

Just in the middle of their argument the nasod girl kick down the door "OBERON OPHELIA GET THEM NOW!" Her minions chase after them and tired to tie them but Rena got grabbed by one except Raven he jump for his sword and did a roll he got up. The nasod girl was blocking the exit he was being chase around while the other minion was holding the elf. When she was being hold she elbow his stomach and kick his face he got knock out cold when she kick him. The elf stick her tongue at the knock out guy "HAHA" she said the girl at the exit face palm and sent the little nasods at her. She wasn't paying attention at the flying nasods coming at her she was still laughing at the knock out guy. The two flying nasods hit her letting her fall to the ground the two flying nasods warp her up with rope. Raven was getting tired of running around so he stop and face the girl minion "COME AT ME" he yelled it went straight at him.

when it could strike he dodge and kick her back she fell to the ground "THAT WHAT YOU GET" he yelled. The white hair girl went behind him without him noticing and knock him out. "And this what you get" she said the two minions tied them up and drag them to a place.

**The Lab**

* * *

When Raven woke up he couldn't move "what..the" he look to his hands and legs it look like he was strap down. "WHAT THE HELL GOING ON!" he tired to break free but it was useless he look around the room but couldn't find Rena the room look like a lab. "SOMEONE GET ME OUT!" he struggle "quit your yapping" the nasod girl said "WHO ARE YOU!" he yelled "my name Eve and i'm here to rip out your heart". He frooze and was silent for a sec and shock "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO AND WHERE RENA" he bang the table he was strap on. "Don't worry your girlfriend safe but stay still and let me cut you open" Eve got the knife that was use for surgery "SHE NOT MY GIRLFRIEND...and hell no -_-".

"Its only a little surgery you will be fine, now we need to get your heart out QUICK!" Eve was being serious "like being stab will make me fine I WILL BLEED TO DEATH". Raven was still trying to struggle out but when Eve put her knife down she said "you know what i'm trying to save you but i guess i have to bring it". "Bring what?" he was kinda worry "your asking it but your getting the chainsaw" Raven eyes widen Eve left to get her chainsaw "shit she getting the chainsaw" Raven was thinking hard to escape. He look around the place quickly he found surgery knife where he can reach he grab the surgery knife but he was grabbing it on the stabbing side on accident.

He started bleeding but he was still holding on to the knife and cut the strap on his left arm. Eve had just found the chainsaw then went back and saw Raven trying to escape. She was about to strike Raven with nasods He quickly cut the strap on his arm and legs then dodge. "HOW YOU DID YOU GET OUT!" she yelled "you should start thinking when your mad thank to you i got the knife" he smirk "i don't have feeling so i can't get mad" Raven was little confused but just ran he spilled some explosions experiments while running "IDIOT WHY DID YOU JUST SPILL THAT!" Raven was more confused and look at her but before he could look at her.

BOOM! all the experiments explode Eve was unconscious and Raven got slam in the wall breaking it lucky he found Rena. "IDIOT WHAT DID YOU JUST DO" Raven could tell she angry "THERE A CRAZY GIRL TRYING TO CUT ME OPEN" he yelled he grab Rena arm and ran. The alarm were ringing and all nasods came out they were all shooting Rena and Raven she stop and let go of Raven she said "jezz let the girls do all work" she shooted most of the nasods Raven didn't knew she had an bow and arrow was she hiding it? "WHERE YOU GET THE BOW AND ARROW" he was shock "i got since we met pay attention sometime" she sigh then more of them came she grab Raven and ran "why are you not using the arrow this time" "idiot i need more power" the exit door was closing Rena let go of Raven slid under the door. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" he yelled but the door wasn't closing though he look carefully and there was something holding it. He didn't but ran it was chance to get out but he trip on something shiny "OW what the" he look at what he trip and grab it he was looking at wondering what it is "CROW HURRY THEIR COMING". When he look at the nasods coming they were coming faster and faster one nasods even got a rocket launcher.

He put the object into his pocket and ran to the door he slid to under the door escaping the lab. Rena hug Raven when he got out of there then slapped him "idiot i was having fancy food and stuff but you ruin it" she gave a hug again though. "I'm just so glad your ok though i thought you abandon me when i was knock out" she started to tear up a little and realize Raven cut hand "CROW YOUR BLEEDING I WAS WRONG YOU WERE NOT OK" she grab his wounded hand. "you don't have to freak out it just a little cut" he sigh she started wrapping bandage on the wounded hand. "There better" she smiled and said "don't leave my side Crow b..because i love you crow" she looked away blushing. Raven was blushing too but felt so warm inside he smiled and kiss Rena on the cheek "EEHHHHHHHH!? STOP YOUR MAKING ME BLUSH MORE" she yelled blushing more Raven was laughing while he tease Rena.

While in the lab Eve woke up "GOD HE ESCAPE!" she smash the wall "i can't let him get out not now he too strong I SHOULD HAD CUT HIM OPEN WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!". She kick the rocks that got exploded "i'm not letting you get in this world to destroy it...Darkness". she went to her lab and tired to find something "where is it where is it" she was getting more worried "if it not here what will destroy that beast!?"

**ME: now you have to wait again :D **


End file.
